I could be so lucky
by Koncept Quincy
Summary: Not being able to take it anymore, Naegi gives into despair and kills Kirigiri. But after having to face his friends mass execution, is the outside world all it cracked up to be? [sort of frequent use of harsh language, mild Naegami]


I knew from the very first second Monokuma appeared that I had to get out. We all had to get out. That's one of the only things everyone could truly agree on.

All of us pulled together in something that could only be called a spectacle. For one moment in humanities lifetime, people of all different backgrounds and interests were working together to try and get out of a hopeless situation. Something that the rest of the world should of done a long time ago.

But as time went on, we got more and more desperate to see the outside world again and with the new found knowledge that confirmed that we were never going to leave without killing, it was only a matter of time until someone cracked under the pressure and gave into Monokumas game.

Leon Kuwata, Super High School Level Ultimate Baseball Star was the first to kill; and of all the people he could of killed, it had to be Maizono.

Sure, she was trying to kill him initially but she was the only person in this mad house (school?) that I actually felt a connection to. Now she's dead. That only makes everyone else on edge and the situation has gone from bad to worse, if that's possible.

It seemed that Leon gave others the _courage _if you will to try attempt murder one after another and pretty soon everyone was dropping like flies and with the ever thinning number of people trying to get to the bottom of each murder, things went beyond worse and almost into despair.

With just the six of us left, I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to get out.

* * *

_"Well, the culprit was obviously Hagakure! Not only does his story not add up but also he's been far to in the background this entire ordeal! He's just been waiting for the perfect moment to strike!" Asahina shouted across the room, even though there was hardly anybody in it. _

_"I'm telling you I didn't do it! Why would I want to kill Kirigiri anyway! We've barely even spoken!" Hagakure shouted __back, panic in his voice._

_"Don't try and throw us off now, we all know it was you!" I cut in, my words like knives._

_"I agree with Naegi, you're just trying to pin the blame on somebody else so that you get to go free; but today that won't be the case! We've survived the other trials and we'll survive this one too! Monokuma, start the voting!" Byakuya concluded, not giving Hagakure a chance to respond._

_It all happened in a flash, we all voted for Hagakure and I was trying hard not to cry. "Sorry to disappoint you bastards,but it was actually Naegi the whole time! Monokuma chirped out happily._

_"W-what?" Everyone questioned in unison, shaking in fear. They'd got it wrong and now they'd have to pay with their lives__for that mistake._

_"B-but after the first two times of being accused, I didn't think he'd have the guts to even try it..." Byakuya sighed, crestfallen__and so disappointed in Naegi. He'd honestly thought he was better than that. He should have known better though, commoners are simple just can't be trusted; But he always said that we'd get out together. Did he really mean we'd escape__together by dying together? _

_"He's not even the type of guy who would do such a thing..." Fukawa muttered, realizing that she wouldn't get to spend her__life with her white knight after all. _

_"I always thought you and Kirigiri-chan were such good friends! Maybe even something more! How could you do this!?__How could you do it to her? How could you do it to __us__!?" Asahina cried, with tears streaming down her face, not even __bothering to mutter the bit about them being together._

_"I... I... I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO IT!" Hagakure cried, louder than anybody else "BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN AND NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED, NAEGI YOU BASTARD!"_

_"Congratulations, Naegi! You've won! I honestly never thought I'd be you but that just goes to show anyone can be a killer when they put their mind to it!" Monokuma sang, dismissing everyone else's comments while spinning around__on one foot "Now let's pick the ripe fruit that is your efforts and watch a truly spectacular execution!" _

_I didn't know what to do. I knew what was coming and that I only had a few seconds to say something but I just... Couldn't. All I could do was mouth a small 'I'm sorry'._

_"Just one moment please, Monokuma..." Byakuya started as he walked over to me. I braced myself for an almighty slap, but all I got was a hug instead. His surprisingly strong arms wrapped around me and I just couldn't fight it anymore. Tears fell from my eyes and onto his jacket and I had to really concentrate to work out what he was saying to me._

_"Naegi. It's okay. You had good intentions at heart, even if you were a right bastard about it. Instead of letting us slowly__be picked off one by one, you put us out of our misery instead. Our dreams are better laid to rest here then they are__gradually burnt, crushed and thrown in our faces." Byakuya was crying to now, but I was so crushed by my own tears __I didn't realize how moving it was to see him cry._

_"And even if you were being selfish and just killing to get out, you're still not a bad person. It's thanks to you that we__survived this long. It's thanks to you that we had the hope to keep going all this time. It's thanks to you that we managed__to solve all of those cases together, because of the evidence __you__ had and __your__ quick wit. It's thanks to you that I'm crying __now, dammit!" He choked, the emotion almost literally bursting from him._

_"Uh, guys?" Monokuma cut in suddenly, breaking up our sort-of-manly-goodbye-hug "This isn't some Yaoi! Less soppy crap__and more killing! You know what time it is!"_

_One by one, all of my friends were dragged away from me. Byakuya going last of all. Damn Monokuma, can he make me__feel __any__ worse about what I've done?" _

_For what would be the last time I trudged over to the execution auditorium and braced myself the best I could however no__matter much I tried to, I couldn't bring myself to actually watch them die. My vision swam and everything was a strange__frightening mix of colors, bad lighting, blood and corpses. __ My head wasn't fairing much better. Blurs of guilt, fear and happiness mixed in with one another and I didn't know what__emotion to feel anymore. I couldn't hear myself think because the screams of my friends and Monokuma's cackling were just too loud._

_Next thing I knew, I was laying on the blood stained floor, darkness creeping into my eyes._

* * *

So I did get out. And now I am out, it's definitely not all it cracked up to be. Sure, the sun is shining and it's a beautiful day but without the friends I'd made in Hope Peak, everything seemed empty. That along with the fact that there's not another soul in sight. Not on the beach, not in the shops, not even in the houses.

Everywhere is empty and has a cold feel to it. Just like my heart.

* * *

_I woke up to find myself lying in a bed in the schools infirmary, my head aching like mad. _

_Monokuma was sitting at the end of my bed, his little legs swaying back and forth rhythmically off the side of the bed.__"So you're finally awake! After that almighty thud you made when you hit the ground, I was worried you might never wake up and this would've all been for nothing!" He chuckled quietly to himself, though I couldn't work out what was funny. _

_Suddenly, Monokuma handed me a control panel with just one big red shiny button on it. "Press this button and the door__will open! I'd just open it for you, but I didn't know if you wanted to stay in this miserable place for a while longer or not__so I'm giving you the choice! It's only courteous to be nice to my winner!" _

_Why would I want to stay longer? I know I'm not in the best of shape right now but I can take tablets on the go besides, the__reason I killed in the first place was to get out of here..._

_I couldn't shake this thought as I made my way to the school entrance and mentally prepared myself to leave this school behind._

* * *

However I understand now, I'd want to stay because staying in a small place full of good and bad memories on my own wouldn't be as bad as having the entire world as your empty oyster where nothing feels the same anymore.

You could do anything you wanted to with nothing to stop you but at the same time you couldn't really do anything. You can't travel the world if you don't know how to pilot a plane or drive a boat and with no-one to teach you, you're can rule that out right away. After all, there's only so much a book can tell you.

You can't go shopping with friends because there's no-one. Anywhere. Even if there was anyone to go with me, the stock would never change. At least I'd never have to pay to anything? I'd just feel guilty and end up leaving money on the counter anyway...

At night times, I feel like I should find somewhere to sleep and just lay there the entire night. I guess it's just force of habit now. However it still feels wrong to break into a hotel even if there's no one in there and there's no police to stop me. So most of the time I end up sleeping outside, even when it's freezing cold and raining.

I try not to think about it, but eventually I'll run out of food because I can't grow proper food like professional farmers can. I'd just end up killing myself with my own food or starve to death waiting for it to grow.

If only I'd just stayed with it a little longer, I wouldn't be in this mess. I could be with my friends right now, enjoying a cup of coffee or perhaps swimming in the over sized pool. Even having to put up with Togami telling me how great he is would be better than this.

Speaking of Togami, he'd know what to do. If I told him that I didn't know how to fly a plane or drive a boat, he'd probably just scoff at me then expertly do it himself.

God I miss him. He may have been a bit of an ass to everyone, but now that he's not here I really do miss him. That's not to say I don't miss everyone else! It's just that, after a hug like that one it's kind of hard not to think about it.

Damn it all, sometimes I'm as stupid as I am bland.


End file.
